


Ten step Program

by asstraightasmyspine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstraightasmyspine/pseuds/asstraightasmyspine
Summary: we dont have enough cranscott





	Ten step Program

**Author's Note:**

> we dont have enough cranscott

Billy has had a crush on Jason Scott for a while. Crushes aren’t something Billy likes, because crushes aren’t factual and have too many variables and he doesn’t like the unknown. Crushes are the unknown.

But he’s had this crush for a while, and he thinks he’d like to do something about it, but he doesn’t know how to do that. So, after a lot of google searches, he comes up with a plan.

His ten step program to make Jason like him.

1) Initiate contact

Step one is easy, Billy thinks. Step one is just to get on Jason’s radar, which he doesn’t think is too hard. They share a few classes, which gives billy plenty of opportunities to complete step one.

He doesn’t dare talk to Jason during lunch, because he’s always sat with his football friends, Ty Flemming and Reggie Mantle, and they intimidate him. Billy doesn’t like jocks, other than Jason, because jocks are mean to him, but he knows that Jason won’t be, because Jason is beautiful inside and out.

He waits until their shared history class, and sits down in the spot next to Jason’s usual seat. While it upsets him to do this, because this seat is his seat and he loves routine and structure, he wants his plan to work out.

Jason sends him a look when he walks in and takes his seat, but Billy doesn’t pay much attention to it, because he wouldn’t be able to decipher it anyways.

He checks him phone’s clock, noting that it’s two minutes until the class starts, and decides that it’s a good time to introduce himself.

“Hello,” he looks up, his gaze trained on the collar of Jason’s shirt, “I am Billy Cranston.”

“Uh… hi,” Jason replies. “I’m Jason Scott.”

“Oh, I know,” Billy is quick to reply, “Your name is on your folder, see? But you don’t know me, so I thought I would introduce myself, because my name isn’t on my   
folder.”

“Oh,” Jason slowly responds, “okay then.”

Billy turns back to the front of the classroom and smiles to himself. He’s happy, because he’s accomplished his first step; he’s on Jason’s radar now and has initiated contact.

2) Get his phone number

Billy realises that this step is rather ambitious, but he’d noticed that a lot of the online guides he’d read focused heavily upon texting. So, he decides to make a Facebook page and add Jason on it, because that has a messenger app, so if he fails in getting a phone number, he can speak to him on Facebook.

Billy spends most of him lunch break creating a Facebook page, making sure his interests are up to date and that his profile is well filled out for when he has Jason as a friend. He adds a few of his family members, and then searches up Jason’s page and tapping the add button.

He busies himself with a little homework, and then checks his phone when he’s finished, grinning from ear to ear when he realises that Jason has accepted his friend request. He takes that as a really good sign.

He actually approaches Jason in their shared art class. “Hello.”

Jason looks up from his sketchbook. “Hi. Billy, right?”

“Yes, I am glad you remembered my name.” Billy smiles at him, keeping him gaze trained on the paper in front of Jason. He frowns at the drawing on it. “You’re not a very good artist.”

Jason frowns at him. “Did you just come over here to insult my work?”

“No,” Billy shakes his head, “It was just an observation. You’re a lot better in history, I noticed that you got an A on the test.”

“Okay…” Jason flicks to a different page in his sketchbook. “What did you want, then?”

“Oh, yes, I forgot,” Billy rocks on his heels, “I’d like to have your phone number. Please.”

Jason frowns at him. “Why would I give you my phone number?”

“Because I asked for it,” Billy replies, “I would like to talk to you, and everything I read online said I should get your phone number, because apparently talking to people relies heavily on texting.”

Jason scoffs. “I’m not giving you my phone number.”

“Oh,” Billy deflates, “why not?”

Jason rolls his eyes. “Because one, I don’t know you, two, you insulted my work, and three, you’re fucking weird.”

“I- oh,” Billy tries to ignore how hurt he feels, but he knows he’s starting to cry. “I- I’m sorry. I won’t- I won’t bother you again if that’s- if that’s what you want.”

“Of course it’s what I want,” Jason scoffs. “Why do you think I’m not giving you my number? Are you dumb or something?

At the word Jason used, dumb, Billy bursts into tears and runs back to his desk, because he’s not that. He’s smart, he has a 5.0 GPA, and he’s not stupid.

He decides that Jason isn’t beautiful on the inside after all.

-

He doesn’t talk to Jason again. He stays true to him word, and keeps away from him, ducking into empty classrooms when he sees the boy coming in his direction.  
He’s upset that his plan failed, and he really doesn’t know what he did wrong.

He’s especially upset that Jason called him weird, because he’s not that. Lots of people call him it, but him mom always promises him that he’s not weird, he’s just a little different, and that’s okay. He just didn’t think Jason would be one of the people to call him that.

He’d moved back to him original seats in all of him and Jason’s shared classes, but when he walks into English literature and sees Jason in the spot next to his usual one, he doesn’t know what to do. He starts to panic, because he’d promised Jason he’d leave him alone, but he can’t move seats again, because that’s always   
been him seat and he doesn’t like changes in routine unless he plans them and everything is starting to get jumbled up and him head hurts and he feels like he can’t breathe.

He wants to run but he can’t make himself move other than to curl up in a tight ball in the slowly emptying hallway. People’s conversations are all getting tangled up in one big mess and he can’t think straight, because he feels like he’s drowning in some sort of weird sensory pool that doesn’t have a bottom or a surface.

Blindly, he reaches into his backpack and gets him Nala out, cuddling him to his chest and trying to calm down, but he doesn’t know what he’s going to do, because he can’t change seats again but he promised he’d leave Jason alone.

He’s surprised when he hears a voice close to him, and he doesn’t know what to do. “Try to breathe, alright?”

Billy whines, because he can’t do that, it’s too hard and his head is fuzzy and everything is wrong.

The voice comes again. “Why are you upset?”

“Can’t-” billy gets out, “can’t s-sit in- in my spot.”

Again, the soft voice continues. “Why not?”

“B-Because I-I promised,” Billy tries him best to explain, “promised him I’d- I’d l-leave him- him alone.”

“Hey, no,” the voice replies, “it’s your seat, right? You can sit in it no matter what.”

Billy whines. “Can’t.”

“You can,” the voice reaffirms, “I’m going to take your hand, okay?”

Billy whimpers, and he feels a warm, soft hand take his and start tracing patterns on his palm. “Focus on the patterns, okay? Follow them in your head.”

Billy does as the voice says, tracing the patterns out in him mind and enjoying the formulaic approach. He even starts thinking of him own patterns and traces them against Nala’s fur, thankful that he brought his stuffed lion today.

Once he’s completely calmed down, he opens his eyes and wipes away the tears he knows are there. Then, he looks to him right and nearly jumps out of him skin, because Jason Scott is sat next to him, calmly tracing patterns on Billy’s palm.

Billy shakes his head and backs away, wrenching his hand out of Jason’s grip, because he’d promised he wouldn’t bother him again and he needs to leave.

“No, wait,” Jason stops him, and Billy frowns, “please talk to me.”

“I- I,” Billy stutters, not sure if it’s some sort of trick. “I promised. That I’d leave you alone.”

“I don’t want you to leave me alone,” Jason quickly replies. “I swear. I was just… really upset the other day, and I’m sorry I took that out on you. I sat in the seat   
next to yours today because I wanted to talk to you. I didn’t think it’d cause… this.”

“Oh,” Billy taps out a pattern on his leg. “Do you- do you think I’m weird?”

“No,” Jason answers instantly. “I don’t.”

Billy nods, and stands up, because he really needs to get to class now and him meltdown had ruined his schedule. “Okay then.”  
With that, he walks into the classroom and takes him usual seat, Jason following closely behind and letting out an apology to the teacher.

Once they’re set off on their work, Jason speaks to him, and Billy frowns, because he’s never sat with anyone and chatted with them during class.

“I really am sorry for snapping at you, you know,” Jason says, “I shouldn’t have done that. You were just… trying to be friends.”

Billy shakes his head. “I was not trying to be friends.”

“Oh,” Jason’s face falls. “Well, um… sorry for bothering you, then.”

“I was trying to get your phone number.” Billy clarifies. “So I could text you. Because that’s what it said to do on the internet.”  
Jason frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I needed to know the appropriate ways in which you approach people.” Billy explains, not sure what Jason doesn’t get. “I needed to know how I’m supposed to establish any kind of relations.”

“Okay then,” Jason says, “but… if you wanted to be friends, why didn’t you just say so?”

“I wasn’t trying to be friends,” Billy repeats, “I was researching how to approach a crush, because I don’t know how to do that, and then I made a plan with some steps for me to follow, and getting your phone number was step two. Step one was initiating contact, which I managed successfully.”

Jason stares at him for a moment. “You have a crush on me?”

“Yes, but this was not part of my plan,” Billy huffs, “Telling you my feelings was step seven, but I didn’t complete step two, and my plan didn’t work.”  
Jason laughs. “That’s so cute!”

Billy frowns, because he doesn’t know what’s funny. “What?”

“That you made a little plan and stuff,” Jason explains, “It’s adorable. You’re so cute.”

Billy feels his cheeks turn red, and his stomach flips. “I’m cute?”

“What else was in your plan?” Jason asks. “I’m really curious. Or am I not allowed to know?”

“My plan didn’t work.” Billy says, opening up his notebook to the page where his plan was written out in neat bullet points. “You can read it if you’d like.”

Jason looks over the plan, and Billy busies himself with his work. After a few moments, Jason nudges him, and Billy tenses up, because he doesn’t like being touched without warning. “I think we should do step nine.”

Billy blinks in confusion. “But- but that’s… that’s a date.”

“Yeah,” Jason says, “what do you say? Want to do step nine with me?”

“I would love to-” Billy cuts himself off with a frown. “Wait. Is this a prank?”  
Jason’s face falls. “What?”

“Is this a prank?” Billy asks again. “Are you going to say mean things again after? Because if it’s a prank, then-”

“No, no, it’s not a prank,” Jason shakes his head, “I promise it’s not. I really would like to go on a date with you, Billy. I think it’d be a lot of fun.”

“You do?” Billy frowns. “I- I… okay. You can- we can go on a date.”

“Good,” Jason smiles, “how’s Friday for you?”

“Um… I am free,” Billy rubs his hand along his thigh, not sure how to react. “I- I don’t understand why- why you’re asking. You told me- you told me I’m fucking weird and to leave you alone but now you want to go out with me and I don’t- I feel like it’s a joke.”

“It’s not a joke, Billy,” Jason looks at him with watery eyes, “I promise. I don’t think you’re weird at all. You’re so cute and I’d love to spend time with you.”

“Okay,” Billy nods and tries not to think about any possible negative outcomes. “I- I want to organise it. I’d- I’d like to- to take you out and sur-surprise you.”

“Alright, I’ll let you organise the whole thing. And- um, I’ll give you my number so I can text you my address,” Jason says, “I’m guessing you’re picking me up.”

“I- I can’t drive,” Billy admits, his cheeks flushing, “I never- never learned. But I can- I can ask my mom to-”  
“Billy,” Jason interrupts, “I’ll drive.”

“Okay,” Billy bobs him head in reply, “okay, yes- um, you can drive. I’ll let you know… where I live and stuff.”

Jason smiles. “Okay. Just let me know where we’re going.”

“I don’t-” Billy frowns, “why are you being so nice to me?”

“Are… are people not usually nice?” Jason asks, but doesn’t give him a chance to reply. “I know I might’ve… shaken your trust a little by snapping the other day, but I really didn’t mean it. I think you’re a sweetheart and I’d like to go on a date with you, okay?”

“I’m not weird,” Billy murmurs, “my mom promised me that. She told me that- that I’m not weird, just a little different, and it’s okay.”

“Hey,” Jason tries to meet his gaze, but Billy doesn’t like it. “I like you. I think you’re cute. So we’re going on a date. And I don’t know what you’re talking about, being different or whatever, but like, I like girls too, so…”

“I’m not talking about liking girls,” Billy mumbles, “I- I’m autistic. And-”

“Wait, what?” Jason blinks in surprise, “Wait… you really weren’t trying to insult me the other day. When you made fun of my drawing, you weren’t-”

“I didn’t make fun of your drawing.” Billy looks up and frowns. “I- I’m really sorry if it came off like that.”

“Oh my god,” Jason says, “I’m such an idiot. I really didn’t mean it when I said you were weird, Billy. Promise.”

“Okay then,” Billy rubs a hand along his thigh. “That’s- it’s okay. And I’m not mad at you.”

“I still feel like a jerk,” Jason says, and Billy notes his hand on the table. So, Billy covers it with his own and hopes it’s comforting. “You’re really cute and I was so mean to you.”

“It’s okay,” Billy repeats for what feels like the sixtieth time. “I know that you’re beautiful on the inside as well as the outside, so you didn’t mean it. If you were ugly on the inside, I would have thought you meant it one hundred percent. But you’re not, I know you’re nice and that you were probably just having a bad day.”

Jason smiles at him. “You’re really profound.”

“Oh,” Billy hums, “I’ve never been called that before.”

“I’m glad to be the first, then,” Jason moves his hand and threads their fingers together, and Billy stares down, not sure if he likes the sensation. “Have you ever   
dated anyone before, Billy?”

“Um, no,” Billy shakes his head, “I have- I’ve had crushes, but I never did anything about them.”

“Why not?” Jason asks. “You’re the sweetest. I’m sure everyone would’ve been all over you.”

“I- I didn’t know… how to approach them,” Billy murmurs, “that’s why- why I made my plan to talk to you, because- because I looked online and found out how…”

Jason giggles. “That’s so sweet, but you could’ve just come over and asked me out.”

“I couldn’t, because you didn’t know me,” Billy pointed out, “and that’s not structured are there are too many variables. I had to do my plan.”

“Well… our date will be as structured as you’d like it to be,” Jason smiles. “Just let me know what time I need to pick you up, alright?”

“Okay.” Billy nods, and plucks up the courage to ask something else. “Well- um, can I- can I have your phone number now?”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Jason reels off his phone number for Billy, who types it in the contacts page. Then, he texts Jason, so the other boy has his number too. “I really wish I’d given it to you when you asked the first time.”

“It- it’s okay,” Billy stutters and stares down at Nala, who is sat in his lap. he plays with him stuffed animal’s ear and shrugs. “I- I’m not mad at you.”

“You’re the sweetest,” Jason says, “Your friends are lucky to have you.”

“I don’t… I don’t have any friends,” Billy mumbles, “except Nala. And my family. And- and I kind of have Zack, he works at my favourite bakery and is always really nice to me when I go three and gives me an extra cupcake for free.”

Jason looks at him funnily, and Billy frowns, because he doesn’t know what he’s said wrong. “Come and sit with me at lunch.”

Billy nods. “Okay. I can’t go in the cafeteria because it’s too noisy and it’s hard to concentrate, so I like to sit outside. You can come to my favourite spot with me.”

“Alright,” Jason smiles, “I’m bringing some friends along too-”

“No!” Billy exclaims, a little too loudly, and people close by them in the classroom start to stare. “No. I- I’m not good with big groups of people-”

“Just two friends,” Jason cuts in, “I’m only bringing two friends. Promise.”

“Um…” Billy frowns, “okay. But- but they can’t be mean. If they’re mean then I don’t want them three and I- I don’t want you there either if you’re going to bring mean people.”

“Okay,” Jason smiles, “I promise they’re not mean. I wouldn’t bring mean people anyways.”

Billy’s not sure if he believes him.

-

Billy is sat on his favourite bench outside, reading his book. He’d texted Jason the exact location, and Jason had responded with on my way and a bunch of smiley faces and hearts. billy doesn’t really care for emojis, and he didn’t bother replying.

Jason sits down next to him after a little while, with his friends Ty and Rggie in tow. “Hi, Billy. Billy, these are my best friends, Ty Flemming and Reggie Mantle. Guys, this is Billy Cranston, possibly the cutest person I’ve ever met.”

Ty raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going to say hi, person who’s apparently taken my title as the cutest boy Jace’s ever met?”

“Hello,” Billy mumbles. He’s not talking much because Ty and Reggie intimidate him. “I- I don’t think that- that I’m very cute.”

Jason rolls his eyes. “Nope. You’re adorable and it’s not negotiable. Didn’t I tell you guys about how he made this little plan of how he was going to ask me out? It’s like, the sweetest thing ever.”

Reggie smiles. “That’s cute. Can I see it?”

Billy shakes his head. “It- it’s in my private journal and- and nobody is allowed to- to look in it but me.”

Jason speaks before Reggie can. “Billy? Can I hold your hand?”

“Um, okay,” Billy mumbles in reply, tensing a little when Jason takes hold of his hand. “I- um, would like to- to sit in peace and read my- my book now.”

“Okay,” Jason smiles, “you read your book. We’ll just… hang out.”

Billy pulls his hand from Jason’s grip and goes back to reading, hyperaware of the three people next to him. He tries to block out their conversation, but strings of   
words come trickling into his head and make it ten times harder to read his book.

So, he stands up and closes his book, carefully marking his page and putting it back into his backpack. He tugs his backpack onto his shoulders and is halfway across the grass, almost at the school building, when Jason catches up to him.

“Hey!” The boy takes his hand again. “Where are you going?”

“To read,” Billy answers, rocking on his heels, “I- I couldn’t concentrate with everyone talking… so I left.”

“Do you not like my friends?” Jason asks, and Billy isn’t sure how he came to that conclusion. Before he has time to ask, Jason’s speaking again. “Because I brought   
them to help make you more friends. You said you didn’t have any, and if we start dating, we’ll be boyfriends, not friends, so… yeah.”

Billy frowns. “You want me to be friends with them?”

“Yeah,” Jason smiles. “I want everyone to know how awesome you are. Starting with Ty and Reggie.”

“Oh,” Billy hums, “That’s okay. I’m fine on my own.”

“I don’t like thinking of someone as sweet as you being by himself.” Jason points out. “Come and sit back down, Billy. Please.”

“I- um, okay,” Billy nods in reply and lets Jason lead him back over to the bench. He sits down and reopens him book, but looks up at Jason’s friends before reading. “Can you be quiet, please? I’d like to read my book and I can’t concentrate with people talking loudly.”

Reggie sends him a warm smile. “No worries. But it’s hard to get Ty to shut up, honestly.”

Ty scowls. “Fuck you, Reg.”  
“Yeah, you’d like to do that.” Reggie smirks. “I know I’m hot as hell.”

As Ty and Reggie continue to bicker, Billy looks over at Jason with a frown. “They’re still being loud.”

“You and I could go somewhere else?” Jason offers, and Billy nods. He feels Jason take him hand again, and the boy leads him through the school building. “Let’s go to the music classroom. Nobody goes in there at lunch.”

“Okay,” Billy agrees, following Jason into the empty classroom. “Do you- um, do you do music?”

“Yeah. I play guitar and sing. It’s kind of… what I want to do when I get older.” Jason says, “I know it’s really hard to get into and stuff, but… I want to try.”

“You will be extraordinary,” Billy promises him, because he knows that Jason will go far. “I am going to be a famous artist when I get older.”

“That’s cool,” Jason says, “can I see some of your drawings?”

“Um…” Billy digs through his backpack and gets out the notebook that he’d written his plan in. On the back of the page, there’s a small doodle of Jason, and he   
shows it to him. “You can’t- you can’t look in my sketchbook yet, since that’s like my soul, and I don’t know you very well. Only my mom can look in my   
sketchbook. But you can look at this.”

“That’s amazing,” Jason smiles at him, “you’re so talented. That’s way better than anything I could do.”

“Yes, it probably is,” Billy agrees with him, and Jason lets out a warm laugh that makes Billy’s stomach squirm. “You might be able to look in my sketchbook one   
day.”

Jason smiles and flips the page of Billy’s notebook, and Billy goes to snatch it out of him hands, because it’s him private journal and he doesn’t want Jason to look   
in it, but he realises that he’s just flicked back to the page with the plan.

“Hey, B?”

Billy’s stomach squirms again at the name. “My name is Billy.”

“I know,” Jason laughs, “it’s a nickname. It’s cute like you.”

“I- I- it makes me nervous,” Billy says, “when you- you call me cute. You make me nervous because I don’t- none of this is structured.”

“You want a structure?” Jason asks, and Billy nods, staring at him feet. “Okay. Let’s do step ten. Right now.”

“But- but we haven’t done step nine yet,” Billy stares at him. “We need to go on our date first.”

“Alright. Let’s pretend that step ten is actually step eight.” Jason says, moving towards him. “Can I kiss you, billy?”

“I- um, yes please,” Billy squeaks out, fidgeting nervously. “Um- you mean now, right?”

“Yeah,” Jason laughs, resting his hands on Billy’s shoulders. “I mean now.”

Before Billy can say anything, soft lips are against his and the butterflies in his stomach are twisting and turning. He’s not sure what to do with his hands, so he puts them on Jason’s waist like he sees people do in the movies, and Jason seems to move closer to him, kissing him more firmly.

After a few moments, Jason pulls away and sends him a smile. He grabs a pen from the teacher’s desk and checks off step ten: kiss him.

“Well,” Jason grins, “your ten step guide to make me like you? Worked out pretty well, I think.”

“Yes,” Billy murmurs, touching his fingers to his lips, still not believing that Jason’s had been there a second ago. “It did.”

**Author's Note:**

> so here is some cranscott for y'all


End file.
